This invention relates generally to input devices for a computer, and more particularly, to digitizers commonly referred to as track pad devices that control the movement of a cursor on a display screen.
A track pad is a touch-sensing, planar digitizer used in place of a mouse, trackball or joy stick input device on a computer system. An operator places a finger on the track pad and moves the finger along the touch-sensing planar surface. The track pad detects the movement of the finger and in response provides motion signals to the computer. Typically, a track pad driver software program converts the detected movement pattern into specific cursor control signals (e.g., direction and magnitude of motion).
There are three common types of planar digitizers: electrostatic, resistive and capacitive. An electrostatic digitizer includes a tablet that generates an electrostatic field, and a pen that detects time-varying electrostatic field components. A resistive digitizer includes multiple layers of resistive films and protective layers. A protective hard coating is an upper surface onto which an operator applies contact. Underlying are a Y-plane resistive sensing layer and an X-plane resistive sensing layer. Position of an operator""s finger is detected along corresponding X and Y-axes. A capacitive digitizer employs a matrix of row and column electrodes used to detect trans-capacitance between specific row and column electrodes or to detect an effective capacitance to virtual ground.
Known enhancements to the operation of the track pad include detecting specific movement patterns and finger combinations. For example, it is known to detect a tapping to emulate the clicking or double-clicking of a mouse button. It also is known to detect an end of surface position and translate such position to mean continue moving the cursor in the same direction. Further, it is known to detect multiple fingers, where one finger is used to control cursor movement and the second finger is used to correspond to a mouse button. For example, the two-finger combination may be used to implement a drag and drop function (i.e., the dragging of an icon or other selected display item(s) to another area of the screen where they are dropped/relocated). In addition, it is known to combine a motion pattern on a track pad with a clicking of an adjacent clicking device to perform the drag and drop function. Accordingly, there have been various techniques for increasing the usability of the track pad as a computer input device. However, as computers are used for applications that require increased interactivity with the user, such as web browsing and multimedia viewing, efficient interactivity by the user is restricted due to the limited functionality of the conventional track pad device. Therefore, there is a need for an improved track pad having additional functions and increased user friendliness.
A method is implemented for generating commands in a computing apparatus having a display screen. Commands that indicate position in a first manner are generated in response to sensing position within a main touch area. Commands that indicate position in a second manner are generated in response to sensing position within a specialized touch area.
A system which implements the method includes a main touch area capable of sensing position, and at least one specialized touch area capable of sensing position. The main touch sensing area is capable of generating commands indicative of position in the first manner. The at least one specialized touch area is capable of generating commands indicative of position in the second manner.